


See the difference

by Felixora



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Harry kissing, Double Anal Penetration, Eo loves biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Smut, Some plot i guess?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixora/pseuds/Felixora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два человека, что делят одно имя и личность на двоих. Но Барри видит разницу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See the difference

**Author's Note:**

> Я скучаю по Фанбою-Барри Аллена-Номер-1. А какая химия между ними была...  
> И да, я до сих пор не знаю, можно ли считать некоторые моменты в этом тексте в качестве психологических портретов (Who knows, who cares...)

Первые несколько недель каждый из команды чувствовал себя неуверенно. Наблюдать со стороны, как работают в одной лаборатории, за одним столом, Уэллсы, было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, даже для их вида работы. Они были как две капли воды — одинаковый голос, взгляд, россыпь тонких морщинок на лицах.

И, как будто в насмешку, на оклик «Доктор Уэллс» на Циско устремлялись две пары голубых глаз, вызывая неконтролируемый морозный трепет.

К концу пятнадцатого дня все сошлись во мнении, что использовать для их Уэллса имя «Эобард» и отличительную от черного свитера одежду, должно быть достаточно хотя бы для зрительных различий. Не то чтобы это хоть как-то помогло справиться с неприятным осадком и убрать предрассудки по отношению к другому Уэллсу, настоящему, но стало легче.

_Хотя Барри и не нуждался в этом._

Он никогда бы не смог объяснить Циско или Кэйтлин каким образом он всегда точно определяет, кто стоит перед ним. И если Циско еще склонял это в шутку, называя еще одной суперспособностью в арсенале Барри, то Кэйтлин достаточно быстро перешла от внимательных, изучающих взглядов к понимающим и несколько участливым.

Меньше всего Аллен хотел задумываться о том, знала ли она — уж точно не когда его Харрисон вжимался в него бедрами и вынуждал до хруста каждого позвонка прогибаться в спине при каждом новом толчке.

Но Барри наблюдал. Он видел разницу, хоть она и проявлялась лишь в малейших деталях.

_Она была видна в осанке._

Эобард большую часть времени выглядел расслабленно, его движения имели снисходительный характер. В любой дискуссии или молчаливом выслушивании очередных обвинений в свою сторону он лишь свободно опускал плечи и прятал руки в карманах, создавая впечатление ленивого зрителя. И хоть по первому взгляду казалось, что Тоуну было плевать на мнение окружающего его мира прошлого, Барри часто замечал, как в разговоре с Циско, Кэйтлин или им самим Эобард вздрагивал и нервно сглатывал при упоминании его настоящего имени, чужого разочарования или обиды. Ему не было все равно. Но никто не замечал.

В то же время Харрисон напоминал натянутую струну скрипки — казалось, прикоснись к ней смычком, и она лопнет от малейшего давления, высвободив бурю эмоций. Его спина, каждая мышца тела находились в постоянном напряжении и скованности, будто двадцать четыре часа в сутки за каждым углом С.Т.А.Р. Лабс мужчину поджидал Зум. Барри часто наблюдал, как Харрисон скрещивал руки на груди, в попытке отгородить себя от всего мира и раздражающих факторов, и в то же время широко расправлял плечи, окутывая себя плотным покровом непоколебимости. В совсем редкие моменты этот защитный панцирь давал трещину и можно было увидеть устало ссутуленную спину и лишенный натужности стан обычного, пережившего много плохих вещей человека. Харрисон не давал себе спуску, но Барри чувствовал от этого силу чужой воли только сильнее.

_У них были разные взгляды._

Тренировки, обсуждения, работа в лаборатории. Для Эобарда не было разницы, где и когда — Барри всегда чувствовал прожигающий взгляд каждой молекулой своего тела и, оборачиваясь в сторону Тоуна, неизбежно встречался с ним глазами, наблюдая, как в голубой радужке отсвечиваются насмешливые и пытливые тона. Он вновь и вновь затягивал Барри в игру, правила которой были неизвестны. Но парень, безусловно, чувствовал себя как никогда лучше, когда саркастические оттенки исчезали в этих глазах, обнажая неизменный собственнический и сытый взгляд.

Харрисон чаще всего избегал зрительного контакта. Он мог рассматривать чужое лицо, стан, заклепки и калейдоскоп цветов на одежде, но только в самом редком случае он смотрел в глаза. Барри ценил эти моменты. Тогда можно было рассмотреть, сколько тепла и в то же время неразделенной боли скрывается в этом взгляде. За тонкой пленкой строгости прояснялась забота, что раз от раза вызывало у Барри мимолетную улыбку и желание осыпать мягкими поцелуями каждый миллиметр чужого тела, в надежде отгородить его хоть на несколько секунд от дневных кошмаров.

_Можно было уловить разницу в прикосновениях._

Барри всегда вздрагивает, когда пальцы Эобарда касаются его. Он не знает, является ли этой причиной спидфорс или то, с каким напором мужчина прижимается к его коже, будто желая слиться с ней. В этих прикосновениях чувствуется одновременно властность и кратковременная теплота, желание преодолевать и получать, и каждый раз Барри замирает, когда чужие ладони скользят по его телу, встречая нулевое сопротивление. Он может дать отпор в любую секунду, но на деле в голову не приходит ни единой подобной мысли, когда Эобард обманчиво нежно прижимается губами к напряженной жилке на его шее и тут же резко вжимает героя в первую попавшуюся поверхность, выбивая у того воздух из легких.

Кончики пальцев Харрисона пропускают невольную дрожь при прикосновении к теплой коже, Барри это чувствует. Чаще всего руки Уэллса холодные, но он сполна компенсирует это сквозящей в каждом движении теплой нежностью и лаской. Его прикосновения медленные, но уверенные, скользящие по каждой клеточке кожи, как будто исследуя границы дозволенного. В каждом касании чувствуется безмолвная поддержка, внимательность к чужой реакции, и чаще всего Барри задыхается, не в силах прервать глубокие и сладкие поцелуи.

_Было отличие и в проявлении эмоций._

На людях Эобард выставлял напоказ множество привычных для него масок, в то же время не подпуская никого настолько близко, дабы раскрыть этот факт; ему было проще перекрыть разочарование высокомерием, а страдальческий взгляд скрыть сардонической улыбкой.

Харрисон же не пытался демонстрировать себя с какой-либо другой стороны — он просто сознательно выставлял между собой и другим миром толстую каменную стену, сквозь которую приходилось по осколкам, постепенно, опасаясь обвала, пробиваться к настоящему миру.

Как удавалось находить подход к таким противоположным людям, Барри не мог ответить.

И вряд ли они сами понимали, насколько сильно на них влиял Барри.

Ради того, чтобы вытянуть первый сладостный стон из Барри, Эо сбрасывает с себя колкую и огрубевшую броню. Его губы мягко скользят вдоль напряженной мышцы шеи, ловя языком редкие вибрации, что появляются на каждом новом вдохе. Пальцы умело касаются натянутых струной чувствительных частей тела, вынуждая Барри до хруста выгибаться в спине и натужно скулить, стягивая в пальцах темные патлы Эобарда.

Тело бросало из огня в холод. Холодные ладони Харрисона опаляли мышцы спины, добавляя дозы дурмана в кровь. По коже раз от раза проносился трепет, и Барри разрывался между требовательными, горячими ласками одного мужчины и нежными, медленными касаниями другого.

Все становится только хуже, когда они одновременно прижимаются к его телу, не имея барьера из одежды.

Прикусывая покрасневшую нижнюю губу, Барри на последних силах пытается удержать в себе отголосок стона, когда Харрисон оглаживает его бедра, а Эобард широко обводит языком напряженный сосок. Синхронность их движений во многом пугает, не сказать лишь, что для Барри это не интригующий страх.

Когда Харри накрывает его губы своими, мягко, ненавязчиво лаская чувствительную кожу, Аллен уже предвкушает порцию ощущений от Эобарда — мужчина до крови прикусывает кожу на его ключице, вызывая неконтролируемый стон в чужие губы, и тут же милосердно зализывает залитый кровью участок. И Барри приходится отпрянуть назад, в попытке сделать жадный вдох.

Ему это отнюдь не помогает. В следующее мгновение он давится воздухом в легких, чувствуя, как скользкий палец Харри не спеша проникает в него, растягивая плотную перевязь мышц. Череда утешительных поцелуев на шее дает совершенно противоположный эффект, срывая с губ Барри нетерпеливое хныканье и на какие-то мгновения прерывая Харрисона в его занятии, и вынуждая опалять ухо юноши рваным бессвязным шепотом.

Барри рассеяно улыбается, пытается прижаться сильнее к чужому телу позади себя и усилить проникновение в себя, тем самым давая безмолвный ответ «все нормально, продолжай». Харрисон прижимается к его губам, прокручивает палец в плену напряженных мышц.

Мгновение, и он в унисон с Барри выдыхает от неожиданности, когда Эо ревниво напоминает о себе, настойчиво растягивая мышцы спидстера пальцем в пару к Уэллсу. Барри кожей ощущает проскользнувшее напряжение и шаловливость в контакте взглядов мужчин. И, не в состоянии сдержать нервного смешка, он притягивает рукой вопросительно вскинувшего бровь Эобарда к себе, срывая с его губ смазанный поцелуй.

Они не отказывались от соперничества даже в постели.

Вначале Барри еще пытался уследить, сколько пальцев добавил каждый из мужчин. Его мышцы расслабились еще на трех, когда Харрисон растянул гладкие стенки своим вторым пальцем. Но никто на этом не остановился.

Где-то на пятом проникновении Барри даже не пытался сдерживать стоны, когда поочередно, то Эо, то Харри, невзначай задевали чувствительную точку. Когда же Эобард начал стимулировать его мышцы вибрацией, Барри изо всех сил пытался не потерять сознание, находя в себе силы только на беспомощные глотки воздуха и закатывание глаз от удовольствия.

Окончание прелюдии спидстер заметил только тогда, когда Харрисон настойчиво развел его ноги в стороны, а Эобард, легко покусывая его кожу, проникал членом в разработанный проход.

Резкий порыв вперед — и Барри тихо воет, разделяя и каплю боли, и море удовольствия, что одновременно сквозит по его телу, как только Эобард входит на всю длину. Медленно, плавно назад — Аллен делает вдох — и снова грубо вперед, вырывая сладкий стон.

Барри дрожит, едва ли разделяя грань между кратким трепетом и вибрацией. Когда же Эобард вновь толкается внутрь его тела, растягивая расслабленные мышцы, Аллен пытается податься навстречу, на краткое мгновение размазывая контур своего тела. Где-то сквозь вату в ушах слышится глухой рык Тоуна, и через миг Барри под чужим давлением безвольно перекатывается на Эо, который тут же в стальной хватке фиксирует его бедра.

Барри шумно выдыхает, пытается создать хоть какое-то движение на чужой горячей плоти, но чувствует предупреждающий укус где-то в районе ключицы. Секунда, что кажется вечностью, и Харрисон грудью прильнул к его спине, прижимаясь головкой к растянутому чужим членом колечку мышц.

Они одновременно вдыхают тяжелый воздух. И на выдохе Харрисон вжимается в Барри. Чем дальше он проникает, тем меньше воздуха остается в легких Аллена.

Чувствуя, как на последнем, заключающем, рывке Харрисон ласково прижимается губами к шее и тяжело шлепается об его тело бедрами, Барри жалобно скулит и прикрывает глаза.

Эобард прислоняется головой к его лбу и ненавязчиво трется носом об щеку, Харри успокаивающе оглаживает его бедра, осыпает поцелуями влажную спину. А в его голове закручивается глубокая пустота, настоящая черная дыра.

И меньше всего он хочет сравнивать людей с одним лицом, когда он находится в шаге от сладкой бездны.

— Еще, — короткий хриплый выдох и сдерживающие цепи спадают вниз с синхронными страстными стонами мужчин.

Они не подбирают общего ритма. Барри чувствует, как его мышцы каждую микросекунду растягиваются под давлением двух членов, а его тело не перестает дрожать от пронизывающих нервы волн удовольствия.

Эобард резво подкидывает бедра вверх, до хлесткого шлепка кожи об кожу, и приникает мелкими укусами к налитым краской губам Барри, заглушая блаженные стоны. Харрисон более плавно скользит плотью в его проход, с большей силой проходясь по простате и сжимая поверх ладоней Эо бедра спидстера до глубоких синяков.

Его тело пылает. Он задыхается от собственного бессмысленного шепота и просьб. А пик удовольствия все продолжает куда-то ускользать.

— Еще, — оба мужчины одновременно, резким толчком, проникают, заполняют его тело, и Барри надрывно выдыхает, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Он чувствует поцелуй Харрисона в затылок, чувствует губы Эо на своих и тягуче, томно стонет: — Еще.

Тогда на очередном толчке член Эобарда начинает вибрировать в унисон с телом Барри. Спидстер закатывает глаза в своей голове и не слышит ни своего протяжного хрипа, ни громкого стона удовольствия Харрисона.

Его просто накрывают тысячи мелких разрядов наслаждения. Одна высокочастотная волна экстаза прошивает каждый нерв тела, отключая все процессы сознания.

И он уже не ощущает, как животно, яростно вбиваются в его тело желтый спидстер и доктор параллельного мира, как буквально вытрахивают из него душу и как впиваются зубами в его плечи, чувствуя скручивающие тело тиски оргазма.

Он чувствует последствия этого, когда приходит в себя посреди ночи.

Когда его тело первый раз простреливает тягучая, но приятная боль, отдаваясь отголоском былого удовольствия за собой. Когда еще не успевшие сойти отметины от зубов начинают саднить, напоминая о себе. Когда блаженная истома и тяжесть рук двух мужчин на его груди дает о себе знать.

Барри устало скашивает взгляд то в одну сторону, то в другую и позволяет довольной улыбке растянуть искусанные губы. Он чувствует, как сплетены пальцы двух мужчин на его сердце, и осознание того, что он - одна из важнейших деталей, что объединяет двух разных, любимых людей с одним лицом, приносит сладкое удовлетворение.

_В этот момент можно заметить и разное дыхание._

Учащенное, но тихое у Эобарда и глубокое, прерывистое у Харрисона. Барри выбирает момент, когда покров Морфея однозначно плотно окутывает мужчин, и он может аккуратно обнять их за плечи, не уличаясь в этой маленькой слабости, но получая вознаграждение за свои наблюдения.

После всего, Барри видел разницу. Но она его совершенно не волновала.


End file.
